


Mis-Match (My Match)

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Banter, Explosions, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's boyfriend is not an assassin.  Or a soldier.  Or a superhero.  He's exactly and precisely none of those things.</p><p>Clint wonders... <i>Why?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mis-Match (My Match)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46303746#t46303746).

"Why Evan?" Natasha said, raising an eyebrow as she ducked around the corner, took out three approaching bad guys with three well-aimed shots, and ducked back from the return fire. 

"Yeah, why the nerd-hipster... what the hell is he even in to?" Clint asked from his higher perch, carefully placing his arrows for maximum carnage.

"Oil-eating bacteria for environmental clean-up."

"I think I died from boredom there in the middle of that sentence." 

"He makes me laugh," Natasha said. She risked another look, dodged around her sheltering wall, and took down the man who was trying to sneak up on her. Clint followed up by skewering both of his back-ups.

" _I_ make you laugh," Clint said, correctly, and dropped from his perch as the bad guys brought in some heavy artillery. "By the way, RPG incoming."

Natasha mostly kept the smile on her face as the two of them ran for better cover and hit the deck as their previous safe spot exploded.

"He treats me like a princess. A pretty, pretty princess," she said, rolling to her feet and checking out the competition from a new angle.

"That is... a strange mental image," Clint said, hauling himself up higher and definitely regretting getting the high view as he saw the damn _tank_ trundle into view.

"Well, a pretty, pretty nerd princess, which means I can play video games in a dress and he gives me an extra life."

"You're so weird. And there's a tank."

Clint fired his grappling arrow and clipped on as soon as it was secure, flying across the battlefield like a trapeze artist and getting off a dozen shots at the surprised tank crew. As explosions went off around him, he heard the report of Natasha's guns taking down the stragglers who thought to get a bead on him. She stomped up to him, her expression stormy, and grabbed the front of his vest.

"He also _runs for cover_ when there's danger instead of _throwing himself into the line of fire_ so I am more than reasonably certain on any given day he will be _alive at home_ instead of _in medical or the morgue!"_ she hissed right in his face.

Clint swallowed as her phone abruptly rang.

"Evan, sweetie?" Natasha said, taking the call without taking her eyes off Clint. "Oh, I know, Brad is _such_ a douchebag. On Saturday? Oh no, we have a tournament to play. I'll talk with him; there's no way he can make you come in on Saturday again. No no, I'll convince him. Trust me. Oh, I'm just finishing up work. See you at home. Love you too."

She clicked her phone off, shot another glare at Clint, and stalked off the battlefield.

 _"Warned you,"_ Tony said from above.

Clint fired off an arrow without even looking, feeling a tiny bit vindicated when he heard it _ting_ off metal.


End file.
